finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity (ability)
.]] Gravity , also known as Demi, is a recurring fractional damage spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. In a few games it appears in, it's a Gravity-elemental spell. It cuts an enemy's HP by a specific amount, usually by 50% or 25%, although this depends on the game. The number of targets it affects is also game dependent. In most cases, the spells in the Gravity family are not lethal and round half down to the damage value. If the target's remaining HP is 1, the resultant damage will be zero. But the damage value of Gravity and Graviga of Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy Tactics are based on the target's maximum HP as opposed to remaining HP in other installments, making them actually lethal. The upgrades of Gravity are called Graviga, also known as Quarter or Demi 2, and Gravija. The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' series are by now the only games that include the -"ra" tier spell, Gravira, of the Gravity family. Appearances Final Fantasy V Time Mages can cast Gravity, also known as Demi, as a Level 3 Time Magic spell. It can be bought from Karnak for 620 gil, requires 9 MP to cast, and is non-elemental. Enemies with the hidden "heavy" property are immune. The enemies Chrono Controller, Exdeath in the first fight, Hole, Omniscient, and Atomos can use the spell against the party. Final Fantasy VI Gravity (Demi in the SNES version) is an Attack spell taught by Phantom. Gravity reduces the target's HP by 1/2, costs 33 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 120, but will fail against those immune to Death. It is vulnerable to Runic. Daedalus, Level 20 Magic, Necromancer, Angel Whisper, Zone Eater, and Zurvan are capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy VII Demi is the first spell available through the Gravity Magic Materia. It costs 14 MP to cast. Barret can use this spell in the 1996 demo release for the cost of only 5 MP, but its effect is the same as the effect of Demi2 in the final game. Deenglow is the only enemy to use the spell against the player. Gravity spells deal Gravity-elemental damage, which some monsters can resist or absorb. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Gravity appears as a Materia. * MP Cost: N/A * Target Type: Range * Materia Generation System: Pink, Purple * Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Gravity Materia conjures an orb of darkness to fall on an opponent. It explodes on contact, dealing damage to all enemies in range equal to 25% of their HP. Gravity costs 22 MP to cast. Unlike most other low level Materia, Gravity cannot be purchased at the shop, although a stronger version of it, Graviga, can be. It also can't be made through Materia Fusion. G Deleters drop Gravity Materia. Final Fantasy VIII Demi is a Gravity-based spell, which decreases a single opponents HP by 1/4 of its current HP and, unlike in other games in the series, is quite useful on many powerful enemies, such as the Tonberry. Casting Demi in battle increases compatibility with Diablos by 2, and is one of the few spells that doesn't lower compatibility with any GF when cast. Since Angel Wing makes spells do five times the damage, Demi has the potential to defeat an enemy as it deals damage equal to 1.25 times the opponent's current HP, though capped at 9999. , Jumbo Cactuar, Red Giant, Right Probe, Torama, UFO?, Ultimecia Level 20-100: Malboro Level 30-100: Lefty Level 35-45: Ruby Dragon | draw points = Balamb Garden cafeteria during Garden Riot (hidden, never refills) | Refine = Time Mag-RF: Steel Orb x1 = Demi x15; Black Hole x1 = Demi x30 | HP = +16 | Str = +0.34 | Vit = +0.18 | Mag = +0.36 | Spr = +0.18 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.14 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic spell Demi. It costs 18 MP to cast and can be learned for 30 AP from the Cypress Pile, Black Belt, and Amethyst. Unlike most magic, Demi's damage is unaffected if one multi-targets the spell. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The formula for Demi is as follows: : Damage = * Target's Max HP)/100 * Note that Demi has a 40% Accuracy and will never work on bosses. In the first encounter with Kuja, he casts Demi frequently. Final Fantasy X Demi is a Black Magic spell found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Demi affects all units of the target party and inflicts damage equal to one quarter of their current HP, capped by the damage limit. The resultant damage is rounded down, meaning a character with three HP or below will take no damage from Demi. In Lulu's Fury Overdrive each casting of Demi inflicts damage equal to one eighth of all enemies' current HP. The enemies Abaddon, Anima at the Remiem Temple, Black Element, Catastrophe, Dark Flan, Omega Weapon, Sinspawn Ammes, Sinspawn Gui, and Varuna can cast this spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Demi is part of the Arcana spellset of the Dark Knight dressphere, and requires 20 AP to master. It can also be used by equipping the Black Ring accessory or by passing through the red gate on the Downtrodder Garment Grid, or via Lady Luck's Magic Reels by rolling three Skulls. It costs 10 MP to cast and reduces the HP of the target party by 25%. Several enemies are capable of casting the spell against the party, including Trema and Paragon (Oversoul). Demi Sword is an ability used by the Warrior dressphere that requires Flametongue, Ice Brand, Thunder Blade, and Liquid Steel to be mastered. It takes 60 AP to master and costs 6 MP to use. It inflicts Gravity-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy XI There is a spell known as Gravity; however, it is completely different than the traditional Gravity spell: It is a Black Magic spell which can only be cast by Red Mages that decreases the target's physical movement speed by inflicting Weight, a status effect, and also decreases Evasion by 10 points. Final Fantasy XII Gravity is included in the Arcane Magick 2 License on the License Board and costs 30 License Points. The spell can be bought in Rabanastre, Eruyt Village, and Mt Bur-Omisace for 2,800 gil. It causes damage equal to 25% of the enemy's max HP and hits all targets in range. Unlike most offensive spells, Gravity spells have a chance to miss. Gravity's base success rate is 70%, but it is also affected by the caster's Magick Power and the target's Vitality. Most, if not all, bosses are immune to gravity. In the Zodiac versions, Gravity is a Time Magick 4 License and can only be used by the Time Battlemage. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gravity is used by the Yarhi, Diabolos. It deals damage equal to 25% of the enemy's max HP. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gravity is an ability which appears in the opening sequence, during the Cinematic Action in which Lightning battles with Caius. It only appears once, alongside Ruinga, as an option. If chosen, Lightning uses the spell to attract surrounding debris towards Caius, trapping him inside. Afterwards, the ability is not seen for the rest of the game. Final Fantasy XIV Gravity is an Astrologian ability unlocked at level 52 after completing the quest Empty Nest. It has a 3 second cast time and 2.5 second cooldown. It deals damage to multiple enemies, beginning with a potency of 200 and reducing the damage it deals by 10% for each enemy it hits. Final Fantasy Tactics Gravity, also known as Demi, is a spell learned by Time Mages for 250 JP. It costs 24 MP to cast with the charging speed of 17. It reduce the targets in the area by 1/4 of their max HP. The damage fraction is the same as Mystic Art Invigoration with nearly instant casting speed of 50 and ignoring target's magickal evasion, but Gravity has higher hit-rate and can hit multiple targets. It is effective against many of the Lucavi bosses due in part to their having a couple thousand HP and having no resistance to Gravity. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Demi is a spell that reduces HP by 1/2 for 24 MP. Time Mages can learn Demi from the Stardust Rod for 300 AP, while Babus knows the spell as the Runeseeker. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. A Blue Magic spell, Twister, which is learned from Lilith, also has the same effect. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gravity is now an Arcanist ability, reducing HP of an target by 1/4 at the cost of 12 MP. It is learned for 250 AP through the Force Rod and has a range of 3. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gravity is cast by fusing any two Element Magicite (Fire + Blizzard, Blizzard + Thunder, or Fire + Thunder). It can take down flying enemies onto the ground. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Gravity is cast by piling Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. If cast on a player, they will not be able to jump for a short amount of time. It also deals moderate damage. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Gravity is cast by stacking Blizzard and Raise target rings. It prevents the target from jumping. Vagrant Story Gravity is an enemy ability used by Dao, Guildenstern, and Death. Bravely Default Gravity is a level 3 Time Magic spell. It has a 50% chance to deal damage equal to half of maximum HP to one target and will not work on certain enemies, such as bosses. It costs 12 MP to use. It can be bought in Hartschild for 800 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Gravity is a level 3 Time Magic for the Time Mage. It has a 50% chance to deal damage equal to half of maximum HP to one target. Bosses and other unique enemies will be unaffected by this spell. It costs 12 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 1600 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil has a variation of Gravity called Gravity Ball as a Bravery attack. It fires an orb of dark energy that slowly arcs towards the ground, dragging opponents down. A variation of this, Paladin Arts, arcs upwards instead and allows Cecil to class-change to Paladin after attacking to chain Searchlight. Gravity Ball costs 20 CP to equip and 140 AP to master, while Paladin Arts costs 30 CP and 300 AP. Cecil knows Gravity Ball initially and learns Paladin Arts at Level 38. Golbez has a Bravery attack called Gravity Force, in which he fires an orb of dark energy and teleports and fires a second orb to knock the opponent into the first. If the opponent is hit by the attack, they are flung downwards after taking damage. The attack costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Doomsday is a reactive ability that costs 17 CP to equip. It is activated just once in [Battle Music Sequences (BMS) when the player makes a chain of 50 hits. It deals magic damage, but also reduces HP by 30% and has extra strength. it is learned by Celes (level 80), Vivi (level 65), Shantotto (level 55), and Lightning #2 (level 90). It can be taught to any character by using the Doomsday Scroll. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gravity is a Black Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆. It reduces the target's HP by half, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Lightning Orb x3, Dark Orb x3, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts series Gravity, along with its tiers Gravira and Graviga appears in and . When used, the spell creates an orb of darkness that slowly crushes the enemy and reduces the enemy's HP by a set fraction. , Zero Gravira and Zero Graviga are spells that appear in . When used, the spell flings the enemies into the air where they slowly lose HP and become vulnerable to Confuse when hit. Gallery Gravity-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V. GravityFF6.png|Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Gravity.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Demi.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Gravity.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Demi.jpg|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Demi.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Demi.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Demi.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Gravity.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Gravity.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Gravity-ffxiii2.png|Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFXIV Gravity.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Demi.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Demi.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Crystal_chronicle_gravity.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Gravity.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Gravity.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Bravely Default - Gravity.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Gravity.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF Gravity Ball.png|Gravity Ball in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF Gravity Force.png|Gravity Force in Dissidia Final Fantasy. FFAB Gravity SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Gravity - Faris SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Gravity SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Faris SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Gravity - Selphie SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Gravity - Kuja SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Demi - Wakka SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Gravity - Selphie SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Gravity - Kuja SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Demi - Wakka SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Demi - Rufus UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFV. FFAB Gravity - Terra Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Gravity - Selphie Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Gravity - Ultimecia Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Gravity - Terra Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Gravity - Selphie Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Gravity - Ultimecia Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Demi - Wakka Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Demi - Wakka Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Demi - Rufus Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFVII. FFRK Gravity Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Gravity.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Gravity.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology It is also called "Demi." This is sometimes a misnomer as the spell of that name does not necessarily reduce a foe's remaining health by half. As noted, Gravity does percentage damage based on the target's HP, thus doing more damage to enemies with more HP. This is roughly analogous to the fact that the larger a mass is, the greater the gravitational force it exerts on objects around it. Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Non-Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy XI Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Enfeebling Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Time Magick Category:Bravely Default Time Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities de:Gravitas it:Antima